Weapons
Eldritch contains a number of weapons for the player to utilize. Weapon damage is influenced by multiple factors: * New Game+ mode reduces the damage of most weapons by one, with the exception of the revolver. This never affects weapons with a base damage of one. * The destruction amulet increases the damage of all weapons by one, with the exception of the pickaxe. * Hitting an unaware enemy increases an attack's damage by two. Fist The default weapon. It has the lowest damage and shortest reach of any weapon in the game. Punching has a base damage value of one, and can be done very quickly. Dagger "A double-edged combat knife. Longer range and deadlier than your fists." The dagger has a base damage value of two, reduced to one in New Game+. The dagger can be purchased from the shop for five artifacts. The dagger can break wooden doors, locked or not, with eight swings, this is disabled in New Game+ Revolver "A reliable firearm. Consumes ammo. Price includes 3 bullets." The revolver is the first projectile weapon that players will encounter in Eldritch. It requires ammunition which can be looted from enemies or other revolvers. It has a base damage value of two, and its damage is not affected by New Game+ mode. An empty revolver will be thrown if used, doing one damage. The Destruction Amulet allows the revolver to destroy blocks in the environment as well as increasing damage. The revolver can be purchased from a shop for ten artifacts. Tripwire Gun "Fires a round that embeds a tripwire in any surface. Price includes 3 bullets." The Tripwire Gun will create a thin, beige wire between walls and other surfaces that the explorer can strategically place throughout a level. Placing a wire costs one bullet. Wires can be "harvested" for one bullet as well, including those already found in a world. It appears to do one damage when hitting an aware enemy directly, and at least three damage when hitting an unaware enemy directly. The tripwire, when placed, appears to do two damage to an aware enemy, and at least three (estimated six) damage to an unaware enemy. with destruction amulet needed The Tripwire Gun is first found at shops in Nyarlathotep where it may be purchased for ten artifacts. It can also be found in Trick or Treat world. Caution: tripwires can be destroyed by fireballs and poison spit shot by cultists and lizardmen respectively. Also, careless explorers can fire a tripwire in such a way where the wire will attempt to embed in themselves instead, damaging them! Flintlock Pistol "An older, stronger firearm. Price includes 4 bullets." The Flintlock Pistol is a firearm that uses a flint striking ignition mechanism, and is more powerful than the regular Pistol. Dynamite The dynamite is a thrown explosive that players can find in Eldritch. You can also activate the fuse of an un-picked up dynamite if you hit it with a weapon, or drop something on it. Dynamite is a volatile weapon and should be handled with caution. For example, if you throw a dynamite into spikes, it will explode instantly on impact. Shooting it at range or up close will also produce an instant explosion. Damage Information with and without the destruction amulet. Dynamite's blast radius appears to be a 5x5 cube with the exception of the four outermost corners testing needed. The blast can send Denizens (and the Explorer) flying several squares away. Fuse Time Dynamite is found at random in all Worlds and can be critical to completing some, particularly Nyarlathotep and Mountains of Madness. Dynamite can also be used to destroy the environment, allowing the player to reach areas more quickly, or even reach hidden areas that were previously inaccessible. Rock The rock is a thrown weapon that can be picked up again after it has been used. It has a base damage value of three. Rocks can also be used to distract enemies, much like bottles. Rocks can also be used to disarm tripwires. Caution: It is possible to hit yourself with the rock. This can even occur from bouncing the rock off of an enemy. The rock will deal three damage when it hits you, killing a player outright if no health upgrades have been found. Bottle "Throw to make noise or hurt enemies." The bottle is a thrown weapon that breaks on impact. It appears to do three damage to aware enemies, and at least three to unaware enemies Testing Needed. Bottles are located in every World in the game, including The Library (providing the player with a starting weapon if they choose). The bottle can be purchased in the shop for two artifacts. Bottles can be effectively used to distract enemies, allowing the player to sneak by. Bottles can also be used to disarm tripwires, but the bottle will be destroyed. When in doubt, throw a bottle at it. Hatchet The Hatchet is a melee weapon found in the Mountains Of Madness expansion and Trick or Treat world. The hatchet has a base damage value of three. Like the dagger, it can be used to destroy wooden doors, but in only three swings. However, the hatchet swings a great deal slower than a dagger making it potentially a bad replacement in terms of combat. The hatchet can still destroy wooden doors in New Game+. The hatchet can be purchased in the shop for ten artifacts. Pickaxe The Pickaxe is a melee weapon/exploring tool found in the Mountains Of Madness expansion and Trick or Treat world. The pickaxe deals a single point of damage to enemies regardless of game difficulty and swings much slower than fists, making it nearly useless as a weapon. As a tool the pickaxe can be used to destroy blocks, including those you Materialize. The pickaxe has a 3.33% chance to break when mining a block, meaning getting stuck while digging is a possibility, requiring players to forfeit the game, or use the jump glitch. It is also possible to manipulate the Pickaxe durability by switching weapons in between swings, making it infinitely destroy blocks. The pickaxe can be purchased in the shop for thirty artifacts. Notes *The dagger deals only a single point of damage in NewGame+, and loses its ability to break doors, making it effectively useless (unless the player is looking for high challenge). *The revolver, tripwire gun and flintlock pistol share bullets. Picking up a previously untouched revolver, tripwire gun or flintlock pistol will add 3 bullets to your inventory, making Trick or Treat world an excellent source.